Don't Forget Me
by Black-Blooded-Wolf-Demon
Summary: Kagome is unsettled, it's been two years since she last saw InuYasha and boys in her time look so... Hot![InuxKag][Little bit of Lemon]
1. The Last Time

**+Don't Forget Me+**

**By Velvet**

**Chapter One: The Last Time**

Kagome gently pulled away from the kiss looking at the dirty ground of the feudal era. Her eyes were brimming with tears. A hand reached up just as the first drop slipped down her cheek and wiped it away softly. She looked upwards in to the eyes of InuYasha.

"Don't cry, it'll only make this harder" he spoke softly putting his arms around her

"I don't want you to leave InuYasha, I only just got you" said Kagome burying her face in his chest and beginning to sob.

"I have to do this, for you and for me- I want to be with you for as long as I live Kagome, but if I live longer because I'm half demon- I'll die alone" said InuYasha feeling tears come to his own honey coloured eyes. He brushed them away quickly so Kagome wouldn't see.

"Becoming human isn't all it's cracked up to be you know" Kagome said her voice breaking a little from crying.

Inuyasha pulled away from her and took her hands in his. He looked deep in to her beautiful eyes and smiled.

"Yes it is, I'll be like you"

"Oh InuYasha!" Kagome wailed bursting in to tears and hugging him. InuYasha hugged back quickly then pulled away feeling hot tears surging in his eyes again.

"I'll come back for you Kagome, this may be the last time we kissed, the last time we hugged, the last time we saw each other's true feelings; But it's only the last time for a little while" he paused "I promise"

"Don't forget me" Kagome whispered silent tears still sliding down her face

"Never" InuYasha replied. Then he was gone.

**-Two Years Later-**

"Come on Kagome! Don't be a chicken!"

"Yeah! Come on, follow us!"

"It's easy!" said Kagome's friends dragging a bewildered Goth Kagome through the doors of "The Broken Glass" a nightclub they visited a lot. Kagome- being in the feudal era a lot- never went, but since InuYasha left, she couldn't go near the shrine without bursting in to tears. Neither of them was old enough to come in here, but hey- 17 year old girls! It's what they do. Kagome blinked as they stepped past security guards in to an entirely new world. The room was filled with shimmering floors, mirror covered walls, disco lights, _really_ loud music, fake smoke and glitter.

"Hey Kagome, do you see who I see?" exclaimed an excited Eri pointing to a boy coming towards them.

"Oh my god- you guys have no idea how much I hate you right now" hissed Kagome as they pushed her right next to the boy. It was Hojo.

"Hi Kagome, how are you?" he asked politely. _Poor, predictable, Hojo_. Thought Kagome. _I bet it was him who asked my friend to bring me in here! Damn him! _

"I'm okay" replied Kagome trying to think of a god way to get rid of him.

"That's good to know. Listen I was thinking on Friday night…" said Hojo

_Dammit! He's going to ask me out again! La la la la… not listening…_

"…Maybe we could go for some food afterwards too…"

_is he STILL talking? God- I should give him a parrot_

"…Unless you don't like that sort of thing, in which case I think…"

_I'm not going out with him- im still waiting for InuYasha!_

"So how about it Kagome? I'll pick you up at seve-"

"NO!" Kagome screamed. Several people stopped and stared at her "I'm with someone else! PERMANENTLY" then she turned on her heel and stormed out of the club angrily. Her friends apologized to Hojo then scurried after her as she walked up the dark and empty street.

"Kagome, you really should give Hojo a chance he's a really nice guy-" started one of them.

"Shut up!" Kagome retorted walking faster. Her friends ran to keep up.

"Who's this guy you're with anyway? Not that rogue guy is it because-"

"Shut up!"

"Kagome you're being totally unreasonable and-"

"SHUT YOUR FACE!" she screamed turning around to face them with a look not unlike InuYasha's face when in demon form. She caught sight of her face in a window and burst in to tears. Her friends cowered.

"Kagome- if you just let us meet this guy, we'd understand. All we've got to go on is that he's a murdering rogue who likes girls who are WAY younger than him!" shouted one of her friends as Kagome started running, and crying.

Their voices grew faint as she kept up her quick pace- which wasn't easy considering her shoes. They were massive knee high black boots with four buckles on each. She tripped on some stairs and fell down heavily.

"Oh holy shit" she cursed as blood dripped from a cut on her elbow. She sat up on the stairs and pulled off her boots. She thrust them aside and buried her face in her hands sobbing. She was crying so much she didn't hear the footsteps approach and stop just inches from her. It was only when the figure belonging to the footsteps sat down next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders that she looked up. A man was sitting there with her.

"Tissue?" he said taking one from his pocket and offering it to her. She nodded and took it from him. Her face was streaked with black mascara from the crying.

"Hey, who are you?" said Kagome after she finished wiping her face. She was usually blunt with questions like this now. Being with InuYasha had given her a new sense of something that can only be described as, rudeness.

"My name doesn't matter right now, I want to know why you're crying" he replied shifting his feet in to a more comfortable position and taking his arm off Kagome. His face was difficult to see because it was so dark.

"You wouldn't understand it's a long story- two years in fact" Kagome said resting her head on her hands.

"Two years huh? Let me guess… You're lover went away promising to come back- but they haven't come back or made contact with you all this time and you just got asked out by someone you don't particularly care about" he said accurately. Too right… actually. Kagome looked taken aback- that's almost exactly what happened.

"How did you know?" she asked

"Not difficult to figure out really. I saw you yelling at that guy back in The Broken Glass and when you said Two Years... I just put 2 and 2 together" he shrugged "Also I figured from experience"

"Wow, you're pretty quick isn't you?" said Kagome in a mock American accent. The man laughed.

"Aye miss, I know lots of things ye don't normally see today" he said in a terrible English accent. They both fell about laughing.

"Please, tell me who are you?" giggled Kagome.

"I'm just a memory Kagome" he said his voice fading "nothing more…"

Kagome looked around wildly and found nothing but a white mist. She put up her arm and looked at the cut on her arm. Except it wasn't there.

"Did I even fall over?" she asked herself. She saw droplets of blood on the ground next to her. She wrinkled her forehead and then shrugged. "I have been meaning to get a cat scan anyway…"

--- (Line) ---

Kagome sat on the floor of her room plucking at the strings on her guitar. She didn't know what she was playing- nor did she care, her mind was on the unknown stranger that she had met earlier that night. He had said he was a memory. But a memory of _what_, or _who_? It made no sense; there was no-one that she ever got along with so well anymore except for…

"InuYasha…" Kagome whispered to herself and picking up her guitar properly. She began to play a soft, sad tune. Then she added words:

**The last time, we kissed.**

**The last time I miss,**

**Your smile, your face,**

**I miss that place**

**The place where I felt safe**

**The place I called home**

**The place I want to be**

**The place I'd never known**

**But you took my hands showed me everything**

**The trees, the animals, now I sing**

**I want you to be, with me**

**One last time**

**I want us to be, completely free**

**One last time**

**I want to say sorry for letting you go**

**One last time**

**I just want to be sure you know**

**For the last time**

**Sleeping on the ground**

**Stars and animals all around**

**I loved it, when we**

**Helped and saved others, completely free**

**Your eyes, your stare, injected me**

**With a feeling I've never known**

**Back then it was so frightening**

**Now I call this feeling home**

**I want you to be, with me**

**One last time**

**I want us to be, completely free**

**One last time**

**I want to say sorry for letting you go**

**One last time**

**I just want to be sure you know**

**For the last time**

**Promise you won't leave me**

**Promise that you'll come**

**Promise everything to me**

**Promises can't be undone**

**I want you to be, with me**

**One last time**

**I want us to be, completely free**

**One last time**

**I want to say sorry for letting you go**

**One last time**

**I just want to be sure that you know**

**For the last time…**

**Oh oh oh oh…**

**The last time…**

**Oh oh oh oh…**

**Last time…**

"I love you InuYasha, never forget it" said Kagome to no-one in particular

"He won't" said a familiar voice


	2. Ripped Up

**Velvet: Thank You For Any Reviews That Were Submitted, You Guys Rawk! Now- Here's Chapter Two.**

**Chapter Two: Ripped Up**

"What the f-" began Kagome. She was cut off by a hand clapped over her mouth. The man from earlier tonight! She recognized the outline of his body.

"Two things" he said "One, it's not polite to swear. Two, Hi!" he took his hand away from her mouth. Kagome looked him up and down

"Who are you?" she asked for the second time that night. He rolled his eyes.

"I am InuYasha" he said

"No you're not" retorted Kagome

"Let me finish- I am Koga, Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippo- everyone you have ever met in your life Kagome" he said

"So… effectively… You're name is KISS?" she questioned. He frowned confused.

"Iv'e heard strange things- but you've topped the list tonight" he said sarcastically

"KISS- **K**oga-**I**nuyasha, **S**ango, and** S**hippo it spells KISS" she explained. He showed a look of understanding.

"I… see… Well that was an accident. But I suppose you could call me that, anyway I'm here to talk to you about InuYasha"

"Really? Do you know him! Have you seen him? Where is he?" Kagome fired questions at him until he was forced to put his hand over her mouth again.

"Actually, im not here to talk to you about InuYasha. I'm suppose to tell you that everything's alright and that he's with you in spirit" he said fiddling with his coat pocket "but that sounded stupid so I figure ill tell you exactly when he's coming back" he said taking a seat at Kagome's desk and looking at the items on it. Paper, pencils and a photo of InuYasha attacking the camera with his claws.

"Seriously?" said Kagome getting up and grabbing him. He turned around on the swivel chair and faced her.

"Seriously" he said smiling. Kagome's eyes shone with tears- not of sadness but of happiness. She was finally going to see him!

"So when's he coming back to me?" said Kagome almost jumping for joy. _He's going to say- five minutes or tomorrow, I just know it! _

"He's" said Kiss as Kagome leaned forward "Coming" she crossed her fingers "Back" she bit her lip "Never" Kiss finished. Kagome froze. The whole world fell silent- the cars rushing past outside came to a standstill. The wind didn't even sigh. All that could be heard was the echo of Kiss's words. Never…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEVER!" she exploded. He shrugged

"That's what I heard" Kiss said inspecting his fingernails calmly.

"From who?" demanded Kagome

"InuYasha, of course" he said matter-of-factly. She slapped him across the face. He gasped in horror.

"Hey! Just because I'm not real doesn't mean you can hit me!" he said rubbing his now red cheek.

"InuYasha would never say that- he's going to become human and return to me so we can be together forever!" she shouted and ran to her bed. She sat down and clenched her eyes shut. _You're not real… I'm dreaming… Go away… go away… _She opened her eyes slowly and the room zoomed in to focus slowly. Kiss's face appeared mere centimeters from her own.

"Hello" he said simply. She screamed and buried her face in her pillow.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she yelled at kiss taking her face out of her pillow "who are you to tell me who loves me and who doesn't?"

"Now you see, I didn't say that-"

"Shut the hell up and get out of my room!" she screeched. He did so. Kagome flopped backwards on to her bed. She undressed to just her underwear and threw on a singlet shirt. She brought the covers on her bed up to her chin and fell asleep almost instantly.

--- (Line) ---

Beep Beep Beep!

Kagome put out her hand and switched off her alarm. Wait a minute… She sat bolt upright and looked at her bedside table. _When the HELL did I buy a stupid alarm clock?_ Then just as he spoke it hit her.

"Gooooooood morning!" said Kiss brightly from the doorway. He was carrying a tray of food "I brought you breakfast"

"I thought I said to stay out of my room?" she said groggily but angrily at the same time. He smiled

"I am out of your room" he held the tray on one hand and made twirling movements with his free hand "Doesn't matter- I can still get your breakfast to you" he finished twirling and began drawing and invisible line in the air, which the breakfast tray carrying rice with egg yolk on top **(yum!)** followed. Kagome blinked as the food landed in front of her.

"Uh... thanks?" she said slowly getting over her anger; But not completely.

"You're welcome!" he said brightly "If you want more there's plenty, and I also made some orange juice" Kagome stared at her food. It was totally perfect. She took the chopsticks sitting next to her meal and began to eat. The food was fantastic. She ate every last morsel and then went to have a shower. While she had been eating her breakfast, she thought about what Kiss had said last night- InuYasha was… never coming home to her. The thought was ludicrous; of course he was coming back. He had promised he would hadn't he? _I hope so_ she thought as hot water poured down on her_ it rips me up inside just thinking about it…_

"Towel?" said Kiss as his hand appeared in front of Kagome's face holding indeed, a towel. She narrowed her eyes. This guy has got to go…

"Get out" said Kagome turning off the shower and seizing the towel. She got out of the shower and dried herself. Kiss was talking to her outside the door.

"He's never coming back…" he said in an annoying sing-song voice.

"Yes he is" said Kagome bursting out of the bathroom and going to her own room

"He's never coming back!" kiss said again while she was getting dressed.

"Yes he is!" retorted Kagome angrily as she came out of her room dressed in long black pants with a black lace miniskirt over the top and a black shirt which read: 'Is There Life After Death? Piss Me Off And Find Out' Kiss followed her around all day telling her InuYasha wasn't coming back, and getting the same answer.

"YES HE IS!" Kagome shouted at Kiss for the seventh time as she exited the house he followed her around all day, repeating the same comment…

**At the shopping center…**

"He's not going to come for you"

"Yes he is"

**At WacDonalds…**

"Never coming home, Face it"

"Yes he is"

**At the dry cleaners…**

"He's not going to come!"

"Yes he is, he'll come for me- come hell or high water he'll come"

When they finally came home after a long and busy day of "yes he is" and "no he isn't" Kagome exploded.

"I heard him say it Kagome he said, AND I QUOTE 'I can't go back to Kagome after this- ever'" Kiss said while running to keep up with the escaping Kagome. That was when she turned around and tried to seize his neck- instead she fell right through him in to a wall. Kiss laughed.

"I forgot to tell you- I'm not corporeal. You only felt me the other night because I let you. But since you slapped me I decided being feel-through was safer" he said thoughtfully. Kagome growled angrily and stomped up the stairs, good thing no-one was home to hear her.

Her mother and grandfather had died a few months back- but before leaving had paid off the house and Kagome's school fees. They had also left aconsiderable amount of money for her to live on. Souta had been taken away to a foster home on the other side of the planet with an uncle Kagome had never even heard of. Kagome had tried to get custody of her brother and lost the case- on account of her age and maturity level. It still killed her to think about it- so she tried not to.

Kagome stormed in to her room and slammed the door. Kiss glided right through it laughing at himself.

"Why do you insist on following me around?" groaned Kagome while she had her face in her pillow- so it sounded more like: "Mmm mm mmm immmmm mm mmmphmmmmmmm mm mmmmmmph?"

"Did you see that?" said Kiss shaking with laughter and not listening "I went right through the door!" Kagome screamed with anger. Kiss shrugged "If you wanted me to leave, you just had to do something about it- god; I thought you were an almighty demon fighting priestess? You're so stupid!" Kagome growled and took her face out of her pillow. She dashed over to her wardrobe and rustled around in it. A minute later she pulled out her bow and a collection of arrows. She grinned evilly.

"Bye bye silly-talky guy!" she said in an insanely girly voice as she knocked the arrow in to place and fired. It went straight through his chest. His face paled

"Oh darn- You know, the most hilarious thing about all this is, you're-" he was cut off before he could say the last sentence then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kagome flopped down on to her bed and sighed joyfully.

"Gone! He's gone! I'm all alone again!" she grinned "Without InuYasha…" her face fell at this comment. She shut her eyes tightly. _It's been so long… maybe he really is… gone… _Kagome sat up again slowly and went to her still open wardrobe to throw in her bow and arrows.

As she did so- she saw something ruby-red and smooth looking flutter behind all her clothes. She grabbed it curiously. It was a long, red, silk dress. She took it off its coat hanger and held it up against herself- it looked like it might fit. She carefully put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. _Wow…_ she whispered in her head. The dress had no sleeves, but it reached just past her knees and was trimmed with black lace along the top and bottom edges. Needless to say- Kagome looked beautiful. She thought so too as she turned to look at the back. It had no material but a series of criss-crossing black silk strings that were tied in a bow at the bottom. She took off the dress and put it away in her wardrobe again. Standing in her underwear staring at her reflection in the mirror- she decided to go out._ InuYasha doesn't want me; otherwise he would have come back ages ago._


	3. Over You

**Velvet: Hope you're all enjoying the story. I can't tell unless you review- SO REVIEW DAMMIT! Thanks everyone. :)**

**Chapter Three: Over You**

"Hello? Eri? Oh good it's you. Listen, up for a night out tonight?" said Kagome in to her mobile phone as she got in to a taxi.

"Yeah! Totally!" said Eri excitedly

"Great! Ill picks you up in a few minutes Kay?"

"Kay" Kagome hung up and told the driver the address. They picked up Eri and all her other friends and continued to "The Broken Glass" again. All Kagome's friends got out of the car wearing matching pink skirts and white glittery tee-shirts. Kagome stepped out of the cab looking entirely different. She was wearing an impossibly tight black plastic dress which only just hid her underwear from the rest of the world and had a zip going straight down the back of it. Her hair was tied up with a long red ribbon. She pulled some money out of her handbag that was made out of the same material as her dress and handed it to the taxi driver.

"Thanks" she said and the taxi drove off. She turned back to her friends.

"Ready for some real fun tonight Kagome?" asked one of her friends.

"You bet" said Kagome. Inside the club they were all dancing with a guy each. All except Kagome; she had four guys hanging around her as she danced wildly in the center of them. Every now and then she would turn her back on one of them and rub up against him seductively. Her friends shot her jealous glances every time that she did this. It finally became too much when Eri's current boy-toy said

"Sorry, I'm going to go dance with that chick" and went to join Kagome's man harem too. Eri watched him walk over and be instantly be accepted by Kagome with a playful bite on the neck. That night Kagome had snagged about four guys and pashed them in a corner much to the annoyance of her friends. Eventually Kagome got away from her groupies taking just one guy with her to the bar for a drink.

"So, what's your name then?" Kagome asked the guy sitting next to her as she took a sip of her pina colada **(I don't know- it was the only drink I could think of).**

"I'm Matt- what about you?" he said in a thick English accent. He wasn't too bad looking either Kagome noted. Sandy coloured hair, dark grayish eyes, fairly muscular chest and arms too- not hideously so, but enough to get Kagome interested.

"Kagome" she replied noticing his accent "you're not from around here are you?"

"Nah I'm not" he said shrugging "I'm from London- oh and did I mention you're rather beautiful?" Kagome blushed.

"Um… London! Wow, cool" she stammered lost for words.

"Yeah, loads of people say that about London- It's really not!- but I like it better here, very… romantic" he paused his eyes shining "What with all the cherry blossoms and such"

"Yeah, I love cherry blossoms" said Kagome softly. It was getting close to midnight when Kagome's friends told her they were leaving. She had been talking and dancing with Matt all night- and no-one else. The club closed at 1:00am, Matt and Kagome were forced to leave.

"So" said Matt as they stood outside "live far from here?" Kagome shook her head

"Nope- I was going to walk home" she said

"I'll walk with you" volunteered Matt. So they both walked to Kagome's house together.

"Want to come in?" Kagome asked politely as they reached the front door. Matt nodded shyly and stepped over the threshold.

"Are you're parents home?" he questioned as Kagome pulled a glass of wine from a cabinet and moved to the kitchen. There was a pop of the cork as she opened it.

"Nope" she said returning with two glasses. Matt accepted one and she filled it with crimson liquid. Then she sat down on the sofa

"Why?" he asked sitting down on the sofa next to her.

"Died, a while ago" she said taking a swig of her wine. Matt did the same. He seemed accustomed to drinking, Kagome noted. He was also quite nice looking._ Boy would I like a piece of that! _Kagome thought drunkenly. It was at least 4:00am when they had just a tiny drop of wine left in the last of 3 bottles and were giggling stupidly.

"…An' then hic 'e said, 'e said I'm no moron- I know itsh really milk!" laughed Matt telling a joke that made no sense what-so-ever. Still Kagome laughed deliriously and began to tell her own un-funny joke before falling over in hilarity.

--- (Line)---

Kagome awoke the next morning groggily. She opened one eye, then the other and groaned.

"Oh… my head…." She whispered rubbing her bleary eyes. She rolled over to get out of bed and found she wasn't in bed, but sprawled on the sofa in her lounge room. So instead of rolling to the other side of her bed, she fell off the sofa.

"Ouch…" she said and turned towards the other sofa. Matt was lying there, head propped up on one elbow and looking at her. He was also not wearing a lot of clothes, apart from a pillow, he was completely naked.

"Morning" he said half smiling "Best thing for that headache is some cold water- and pain killers" She smiled in amusement when she realized his nakedness and nodded slowly.

"Thanks for the advice…" Kagome said seizing a towel from the cupboard. Matt got up, as Kagome went to the shower. When she got out and was dressed, Matt, wearing his black jeans from last night and nothing else, seized her around the waist and pulled her close to him.

"Feeling a bit better?" he asked sounding genuinely concerned

"Yes, thanks" she said. Matt kissed her softly and picked her up- wedding style. She gasped as he carried her downstairs to the kitchen where pancakes were waiting for them.

"Made them myself" he said setting her down again.

"Looks great" she said taking a seat in front of a plate and seizing a fork "tastes even better!" she exclaimed swallowing a mouthful.

"Thanks!" said Matt beginning to eat as well "Glad someone appreciates my fine cooking" Kagome giggled.

--- (Line) ---

Three happy Matt-filled days later; the nagging voice inside Kagome's head began to die slowly. _You still love InuYasha- choke splutter _Kagome went an entire day with out thinking about InuYasha for a second; she had been with Matt- again. Her friends said she spent WAY too much time with him,

"…almost as much time as you used to spend sick Kagome!" protested Eri after hearing news of Kagome's hot date with him that night. They were sitting opposite each other at WacDonald's.

"Eri, you're just jealous that I have someone and you don't" teased Kagome folding her arms. Eri's face tinged slightly pink. She shook her head furiously telling the poking tongue of Kagome's,

"Of course not Kagome, I could get any guy I want… I just don't want to!"

"Yeah, sure, then why haven't you taken over Hojo?" Kagome said raising an eyebrow. Eri rolled her eyes.

"Bah! He is SUCH a geek Kagome, it's the reason why we set you up with him- so you wouldn't sway in on our guys" said Eri making it obvious that she wasn't happy with Kagome's banter. Saying this, she had crossed the line.

"Bitch!" gasped Kagome standing up quickly.

"Me?" Eri half shouted still sitting down "what about YOU? 'You're just jealous because I have a date and you don't'" she said contemptuously. Kagome glared at her for a moment then slapped her across the face.

"You're a bitch and you know it. Leave me and Matt out of this" Kagome shouted then threw lemonade at her and stormed out of the restaurant with everyone's eyes upon her.

--- (Line) ---

Kagome forgot all about Eri quickly. She had a date to get ready for! She hailed a cab just outside and stepped in.

"Higurashi Shrine please!" she told the driver

"You got it" he nodded and started driving. As soon as Kagome reached her house, she jumped out of the cab just before it stopped. She thrust a wad of money at the driver.

"Keep the change" she said then dashed in to her house. She ran up the stairs as quickly as she could to get ready, she had barely two hours. Matt was picking her up at seven thirty and it was already ten to five. She pushed the answering machine button as she ran inside and it began to play any calls Kagome had missed. There was one about her mother's dentist appointment and then,

"Message two received at 4:16pm… Hi Kagome, it's Matt- listen, I was wondering if I could pick you up a little earlier? I hope you get this in time; I'm going to come round at 5:30 instead of 7:00. See you later!"

Kagome froze.

"Oh shit…" she whispered to herself. She bounded up the stairs to the shower. She washed as fast as she could as well as shaving her legs quickly. Then it was straight out of the shower in to her room. She threw open her wardrobe doors.

"What to wear… what to wear… what to…" Kagome stopped muttering to herself as she seized the red dress she discovered the other day "…wear" She put it on and looked at her clock. It read 5:24. She cursed and seized her makeup box. She took out a red lipstick matching her dress, black eyeliner, black mascara, black eye shadow and some silver glitter dust. After putting on all the other make up she gently tipped some of the glitter dust in to her hand and sprinkled it over herself.

ding dong!

The doorbell. Kagome threw the contents of her make up box back in and put it away

"Just a minute!" she called down the stairs as she grabbed a pair of black silk gloves. She put them on hurriedly her fingers catching on the lace edge as she ran down the stairs in black platforms. Opening the door she gasped. It was Matt- of course but he looked…

"Amazing…" Matt whispered. Kagome blushed.

"You look great" she said softly. He was wearing a loose black cotton shirt that had 'effekt' splashed across it in silver shimmering graffiti style writing. His pants were long and gray, but were just short enough for Kagome to resister he was wearing black Converse All Stars.

"Thanks" said Matt. He offered his arm to her "come, I shall take you to our trusty steed, which shall carry us to our oh so romantic destination"

She let him lead her to the curb then she burst in to a fit of giggles.

"Trusty steed?" laughed Kagome. Parked two feet in front of them was a black Kawasaki motorbike. Matt looked at the ground embarrassed.

"When I said trusty steed-" he started.

"I love it!" said Kagome cutting across him and dashing over to get a better look at the silver graffiti style artwork on the side.

"Oh good- I thought you might freak when you saw it" he said grabbing two helmets and passing one to Kagome. Kagome took the black helmet and snapped the clips together under her chin. Then she opened the visor.

"Whatever, ready to go?" she asked

"Yep, just wait a second" he said putting on his own helmet and opening a box on the side of his bike. He drew from it an almost ankle length black jacket that suited him perfectly.

"Ready now?" teased Kagome

"Yup" said Matt as he climbed astride his bike. Kagome got on behind him "Hold on now 'gome!" and they drove off. As they waited for the lights to change Kagome closed her eyes and hugged Matt tightly. _InuYasha, I think I'm finally over you._


	4. An Almost Perfect Date

**Velvet- I hope you're all enjoying, please keep reviewing- if you haven't so far, you still can- it would be much appreciated. :) Also I'm adding in some Japanese words and phrases to make it sound prettier. I also have a glossary at the end so you know what I'm talking about. If you see a star () next to a word, that means there's a meaning in the glossary at the bottom. It's in every Chappie from now on. Also, i've decided not to update untill i get AT LEAST 20 reviews, that means you tell ALL your friends to R&R or I won't put up the next chapter. On with the story!**

**Chapter Four: An Almost Perfect Date**

Matt pulled up outside an old movie complex. Kagome looked up at the chipped building with its peeling paint. She'd never been here before, and no wonder, it looked disgusting.

"Uh… This is where you're taking me for a romantic date?" asked Kagome taking off her helmet and giving it to Matt who had jumped off the bike.

"Yeah, its one of Tokyo's best kept secrets- surprised you don't know actually- oh well, makes it all the more brilliant" said Matt putting the helmets away.

"Secret?" asked Kagome worriedly as she got off the bike.

"Hai, come on" said Matt walking ahead. Kagome didn't move. Matt sighed "it's a GOOD sort of secret!"

"Oh?" said Kagome in a squeaky voice.

"Here" said Matt offering his arm to Kagome. She clung to him gratefully. They pushed open the rotating door. Kagome gasped.

"Wow" she whispered letting go of Matt carefully and looking around her. They were in a beautiful- yet romantic restaurant. There were a few other couples whispering amongst them selves at little wooden tables along the walls and throughout the whole room. A waiter came over to them.

"Table for two sir?" he asked Matt who nodded.

"Onegai- roses" said Matt and the waiter nodded back. He led them to a table behind a screen- it was like a small room.

"Roses?" said Kagome once the waiter had left "What the hell does that mean?"

"You'll see" grinned Matt as he looked out of the doorway from their little room. Kagome peered through the gap too and gasped.

Their waiter was wheeling over a food cart filled with tall vases of roses. Quite deep coloured, ruby red ones **(roses, that is, red roses).** He came in to their room and put one in every corner. Then finally a tiny little vase in the center of the table on top of its red tablecloth.

"Oh Matt!" whispered Kagome leaning towards Matt. Matt leaned towards Kagome and kissed her softly on the lips. Kagome sat back in her seat as the waiter handed them menus.

"So much food…" said Matt apparently not knowing what in the world to choose.

"Wow, you're right!" said Kagome looking at her own menu. She thought about Matt as she chose her dish. _I wonder what it would be like to be with him… forever, in our own little world away from everything… _Matt looked up from his menu and saw Kagome watching him.

"Are you… Okay Kagome Chan? What's wrong is there something on my face?" Matt flustered. Kagome shook her head,

"Eie, I was just thinking" she went back to looking at her menu. Matt didn't ask what she was thinking about- Kagome was grateful, she'd be too embarrassed to tell him and too taken aback to make up an excuse.

"Chosen your food yet?" asked Matt closing his menu.

"Hai- I think I'll have… Nira tama" said Kagome closing her own menu.

"Oh good- I was only gonna have onigiri, but now I'll have… Shikora! delish!" said Matt laughing at his own foolishness.

"Heh heh- Matthew Kun" giggled Kagome. Matt stopped laughing. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Matthew kun?" he said quizzically

"You called me Kagome Chan!" she protested

"Fair enough- I'll stop it"

"Arigatou"

"Are you ready to order madam?" said the waiter who had come back and was looking at Kagome.

"Hai!"

--- (Line) ---

"This food is delicious! Thank you Matt" said Kagome swallowing a munch of her Nira Tama- which she greatly enjoyed **(I don't get how you could like that stuff! Bleah!- hey what the hell, aren't I writing this?)**.

"Glad you like it" replied Matt lifting his chopsticks in agreement "We should have some wine- they have nice stuff here"

"Oh no I couldn't, it's so expensive!" said Kagome looking at the menu in shock

"Nothing's too expensive for you" said Matt sweetly, he turned around to find their waiter, after finding him standing nearby he called out to him "Waiter! A bottle of your finest for the lady" he nodded and walked away to the kitchen returning shortly with a bucket of ice in a stand, in which he placed the bottle

"Your wine" said the waiter opening the bottle with a pop. Kagome held out her glass which he filled. Matt had his filled with the crimson coloured liquid too and the waiter walked away.

"This is great Matt, I'm having a wonderful time" smiled Kagome

"I'm glad you are, it gets better though" said Matt draining his glass of wine

"What? you're kidding! This is amazing enough for me thanks" said Kagome hurriedly

"Nope- it's not, I've come to your place, what say you come to mine? Tonight, after dinner?" asked Matt. Kagome looked away from him slowly _oh no! He wants to take me home- that's always a bad thing! What should I do?_

"Ummm…" trailed off Kagome

"You don't have to if you don't want to Kagome- I just thought it would be nice" said Matt pushing Kagome's mind in to agreement. _He can't be THAT bad, he said you didn't have to if you didn't want to- how many murderous sex addicts say that? Go on! go home with him!_

"Alright, sure! I'll come home with you tonight" said Kagome smiling. Matt smiled too.

"Brilliant"

---(Line)---

"It's not much" said Matt unlocking the door of his apartment "But it's home" They stepped in to a small room that appeared to serve as the lounge. There was a doorway leading in to the hall where there was a bedroom and a bathroom and on the other side of the lounge, a doorway to the kitchen.

"Nice place!" said Kagome admiring the curtains. Which were black with white snowflakes on.

"Thanks" said Matt "Drink?"

"Okay" said Kagome sitting on the sofa- it and the coffee table were the few pieces of furniture in the room.

"White or red?" said Matt holding up two bottles of wine.

"I don't mind" shrugged Kagome "Whatever'll get me pissed faster" she laughed

"Red it is then!" said Matt grabbing a bottle opener **(It is not an actual fact that red wine will get you drunk quicker- please do not take my word for it, in fact- stay off the booze altogether)**.

"So, how long have you lived here?" asked Kagome

"A few months" replied Matt pouring out wine in to a couple of glasses

"Cool" said Kagome absentmindedly fiddling with her fingernails.

"Here you are mi lady" said Matt handing her a glass

"Many thanks dear gentleman" grinned Kagome taking the glass carefully so as not to break it.

"Lets try not to get TOO drunk tonight okay?" said Matt raising his glass in a toast

"Okay" said Kagome raising hers too

"To not getting drunk!" they said clinking them together and laughing. Matt took a swig of his wine then placed the glass on the table. He went over to the mantelpiece and turned on the stereo.

"You like BoA?" he asked putting in a CD. Kagome's eyes lit up as she put her glass down on the table.

"Are you kidding? I LOVE BoA!" squealed Kagome getting up. Matt moved the coffee table up against the sofa carefully so there was a large space in the middle of the room.

"Care to dance?" said Matt as "No. 1" started playing.

"Love to" said Kagome taking the hand that Matt offered to her

**(I do not own this song- BoA is a real Jpop singer and this is her song. Listen to her- She rocks!)**

Ikutsu namida o nagashitara

every heart

sunao ni nareru darou

Dare ni omoi tsutaetara

every heart

kokoro mita sareru no darou

nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita

Tooi hoshi ni inotteta

meguru meguru toki no naka de

Boku tachi wa ai o sagashiteiru

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

kyou mo takaisora miageteiru

donna egao ni deaetara

every heart

yume wo fumidasereruyo

hitowa

kanashimi no mukou ni

every heart

shiawase ukabete nemuru

itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga

yasuraka ni nareru youni

meguru meguru toki no naka de

boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru

toki ni warai shugoshi naite

kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku

osanai kioku no kata sumi ni

atatakai basho ga aru soushi

hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga

itsumo kagayaite ita

so shine

meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

kyou mo takaisora miageteiru

meguru meguru toki no naka de

boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru

toki ni warai shugoshi naite

kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku

---(Line)---

Kagome groaned and looked around at her surroundings. It seemed she was on the floor- next to a coffee table. She was naked, and lying next to an also quite naked Matt.

"So much for not getting pissed huh?" said Matt opening one eye. Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she realized something, for what other reason would Matt be lying naked with his arms around her?

"You- did we- I- I didn't want" Matt clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Nothing happened, I swear, I remember everything- apparently… you don't?" he said smiling. He took his hand away so as to let Kagome speak.

"No- if we didn't…do that… Then what happened?" said Kagome grabbing her dress and covering herself up.

"This" said Matt leaning over and grabbing a messy pile of cards

"We played…" started Kagome

"Strip poker" finished Matt "We both lost, then you downed a couple of these…" he produced an empty beer bottle "And fell asleep in my arms- I didn't want to wake you- so I didn't bother moving"

"Gentleman? Or not…" said Kagome spotting a small plastic packet between them; a condom. Matt blushed when he saw her looking.

"About that…" he trailed off

"No" said Kagome "Just don't say anything- You'll make it worse"

"How? It's un opened!" said Matt holding it up

"Not the point! It's the fact that you even THOUGHT about it without even asking me, but I guess if you DID ask me- I would have been to drunk to remember, YOU GOT ME DRUNK ON PURPOSE!" Kagome was shouting now

"Hey, hey! Not so loud- I have neighbors, I'm one more hit away from being evicted cause of noise already" said Matt hurriedly. Then he gasped realizing what he had just said.

"There's been MORE?" growled Kagome

"Oh no- of course not! Just you my love, no-one else!" he said in a rush. He grabbed a towel and put it around himself. He caught sight of the clock and froze. Kagome saw him looking.

"That's it isn't it? That's why you changed the time of our date, your other whore finished up earlier than you thought!" she screamed.

"Shouldn't you be going soon?" asked Matt timidly.

"I will!" shouted Kagome angrily. She put on her dress quickly and grabbed her handbag. The doorbell rang as she got to the door.

"Or, maybe you should take the fire escape out?" said Matt making a grab at her. Kagome dodged his hands and kneed him in the groin. She flung open the door as he doubled over in pain. A girl with long blonde hair and a rather busty chest stood there. She frowned when she saw Kagome.

"Who the hell are you? Where's my Matt?" she demanded pulling down her miniskirt that was short enough to be called a belt.

"Doesn't matter- you want that cheating, lying son of a bitch?- take him" said Kagome pushing the girl aside and storming away.

"Ah…! Lucinda!" said Matt walking towards her as best her could with sore bits.

"Haha- Who was she?" Lucinda asked softly.

"The… cleaner?" Matt lied.

"Nice try sweetie" Lucinda smiled. Then she slapped him across the face, turned on her heel and flounced out of the room slamming the door behind her.

**Glossary! (The word is in bold, then the meaning follows, I also put in pronunciation of the word just for fun :P)**

**Hai-** Yes - _Hi_

**Eie-** No – _Eee Eh_

**Onegai-** Please –_Oh Neh Guy_

**Arigatou-** Thank you – _Ah Ree Ga Toe_

**Nira Tama-** A dish with leeks and eggs – _Nee Ra Tah Mah_

**Onigiri-** Rice balls- not a very big meal, more of a snack – _Oh Nee Gi Ree_

**Chan-** a word used for loved ones, or small children- I figure a good way to explain it is "Childish cuteness" – _Chan_

**Kun-** pretty much the same as "Chan" normally used for boys- but can be used for girls too. It's all very confusing! – _Koon (Not like 'cool' where you drag out the 'o', it's said quickly, Kun!)_

**Shiokora-**Salted Fish Guts- _She oh core a (Roll your tongue on the "r" a little to get a sort of "l" sound- then you're perfect!)_


	5. A Familiar Face

**Velvet- I think Kagome handled that bastard 'Matt' fairly well, don't you? Yeah well, if you don't review you won't see any more chapters! The previous Chappie was a rather long chapter to write too. I had fun doing it though. Thanks, and, On with the story! Oh and- if you think you're being deprived of your lemony goodness, i'll try squeeze it in Chappie 8- sorry about the wait, just i don't like seeing Kagome as a slut.**

**Chapter Five: A Familiar Face**

Kagome opened one tear stained eye slowly and looked around her room. Total mess. After she had got home she had torn her dress in half, thrown a shoe against the wall- missed and shattered a window, and burned the picture of her and Matt they had taken at a photo booth. Then she had cried herself to sleep while wearing her makeup still. It had smeared across her face as a combination of crying and tossing and turning all night. She noticed a shadow falling across the floor from the window.

"Need to prune back that tree again…" she muttered opening both eyes and sitting up with her feet on the floor. She adjusted her bra which she had not bothered to take off before she went to bed the night before and looked at her window.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed seizing her sheets and covering up. There, outside her window was Koga the wolf demon. He gently pried open the frame of the broken window and steeped inside.

"Yo" he said calmly trying to avoid looking at Kagome's half nakedness.

"Can you…" said Kagome trailing off and indicating the door.

"Oh, hai" said Koga dashing out **(Cute AND a gentleman! Sigh we need more guys like that!)**.

"Arigatou" she said before he shut the door. After she dressed herself she opened the door and went downstairs to where Koga was inspecting her television.

"Strange box…" he said playing with the remote control and pressing all the buttons repeatedly.

"Uh, yeah- give that to me" she said walking over and taking the remote. She turned off the TV and stared at him.

"What?" he asked looking around to see if she was staring at anything else.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I haven't seen you for… A very long time!" said Koga "I missed you Kagome"

"That's… sweet Koga" said Kagome choosing her words carefully. He jumped over the sofa to her and took her hands in his. He smiled a smile that would melt steel and you could almost see the twinkle in his eye.

"I need you Kagome" he said. Kagome blanked _here we go again… _she thought.

"Um- how did you get here? And why?" she asked trying to avoid answering Koga's statement altogether. He let go of her hands and turned his back on her.

"Through the well- Don't know how, but my business here is not only to see you my love" said Koga beginning to pace.

"Then, why ARE you here then?" she prodded further.

"It concerns InuYasha unfortunately" he said before a scowl spread over his face.

"You've heard news of him?" she gasped

"Hai- why, hasn't that mutt come to see you?" he asked as a growl formed in his throat mid sentence.

"Eie, he hasn't- not for… Two years!" said Kagome she rushed over and seized Koga around the middle "Please- you've got to tell me where he is and why he didn't come back!"

"Um… well- I'm not sure where he is right now…" said Koga lost for words when he found Kagome hugging him. He twisted around so he was facing her in the embrace.

"Then why did you say it concerned him?" Kagome asked frustrated.

"Because it does concern him- I saw him about 3 days ago out near my den, he was looking for help, from me!" Koga scoffed. Kagome let go of him and sat down on the sofa. She invited Koga to sit down too.

"So did you help him?" asked Kagome worriedly.

"Hai, I told him the place he was looking for because I knew you would want me to, then I decided to go to Kaede's village, she told me you went back ages ago and I went through the well" said Koga sitting down and folding him arms.

"Where was he going? Do you know?" said Kagome desperate to find out anything of her former lover.

"No- I don't he was just looking for a place to get his sword sharpened- apparently he regretted not doing it last time he had the chance" said Koga.

"Oh…" said Kagome tears forming in her eyes. Koga spotted this and put his arms around her and held he close. Kagome was- for once- glad for the comfort and support.

"Don't worry Kagome- if you want me to help, with anything, I'll do it for you" he whispered.

---(Line)---

"Kagome?" asked Koga gently prodding the figure on top of him. Kagome had fallen asleep about 2 hours ago, and Koga- being the gentleman that he was, decided to let her rest. Now he gently scooped her up and placed her on the sofa. He stood up and went for a walk to stretch his legs.

He hummed as he steeped outside in to the fresh air of the Higurashi shrine and wandered around. He stopped every now and then to jump to the top of a tree and see everything around him.

"What a strange world…" muttered Koga looking out in to the distance at the hundreds of buildings surrounding the shrine. He jumped down from the tree and sniffed the air.

"Hey you! What are you doing in Kagome's house?" came a shout from several metres away. Koga whipped around to look at the one shouting. Kagome's friends were there, Eri was the one who had shouted at him.

"Surely a man has the right to be around the woman he loves?" said Koga walking over to them. They looked him up and down taking in the fur covered clothing he wore.

"Loves? You mean you're Matt?" asked another of Kagome's friends **(Can someone please tell me their names? I'm making them up from now on).**

"Matt? Eie, I am Koga leader of the-"

"KOGA!"

"Kagome? You're awake" said Koga turning around to face Kagome. She had stopped him just in time from spilling exactly who he was.

"Leader of what now?" asked Hitomi

"Leader of the… Uh… Dress up club! Yeah!" said Kagome hurriedly yet also lying through her teeth.

"Ohhhh!" said all three of them at the same time.

"Dress up club? Kagome what on earth…" said Koga staring at her

"Not now Koga, I'll explain later" hissed Kagome as she invited her friends inside.

---(Line)---

"So Kagome, we were wondering if you wanted to come with. And your friend Koga is invited too of course" said Kitchi. Kagome had just been invited to apparently the 'Party of the year' at one of the popular girls houses. Koga had just been invited too.

"I'd… Love to" said Kagome "But we can't"

"We can't?" asked Koga

"No- We can't" replied Kagome

"But… Why not Kagome? You have to come- Everyone who's anyone is gonna be there!" protested Eri.

"Yeah well- I'm someone and I'm not going" Kagome said folding her arms

"Kagome?" said Koga "Why can't we go? It could be really fun" Kagome blanked

"You want to go Koga?" she asked quietly

"Yes, it sounds good" he said

"Well, um okay?" said Kagome timidly

"Great! It's a dress up party- Koga can wear something fun- it's right up his alley I think!" said Hitomi

"Oh... goody…" muttered Kagome

**Glossary! (The word is in bold, then the meaning follows, I also put in pronunciation of the word just for fun :P)**

**Hai-** Yes - _Hi_

**Eie-** No – _Eee Eh_

**Arigatou-** Thank you – _Ah Ree Ga Toe_


	6. Party Time

**Velvet- I would firstly like to thank EVERYONE for review, for reviewing!**

**These people:**

**darkhanyou, ****Tahsara, ****WhiteAngelOfPeace, ****cherimai, ****Necroz209, ****FlowerTears, ShadowDrago and Catstar91**

**Thanks guys, Keep it up. :)**

**Chapter Six: Party Time**

Music blared, lights flashed, girls screamed, guys hooted obscenities, it was a typical high school party. Girls were pressed up against the wall while a guy pashed them then moved on down the hallway. Random idiots dressed as monkeys hung by their knees from balconies trying to see down girls very low tops- and apparently succeeding due to the number of wolf whistles being emitted.

Kagome and Koga hoped to slip in unnoticed and make their way to the backyard before anyone saw them. A bit difficult NOT to see them, their outfits were the only ones the costume store had left. Koga was dressed in a black suit and a long cape he was pretending to be Dracula; the store owner had recommended his costume owing to his 'very long incisors'. Kagome had decided on wearing a long, blood red, silk dress and she was playing Dracula's bride with a pair of fake fangs.

"KAGOME! Is that you!" screamed a voice behind them as they approached the back door. They both turned around to see Kagome's three friends dressed in matching bunny outfits. They each had a black and sleeveless sort of one piece swimsuit on with a fluffy tail stuck on the back. On their heads were pairs of white bunny ears. Koga stared at them while Kagome spoke.

"Yeah it's us, we're heading out back- it's too loud in here" she shouted over the din

"It's great to see you too Koga, nice outfit!" exclaimed Hitomi

"What? uh... thanks" said Koga looking rather disorientated.

"Come on Koga" said Kagome seizing his arm and dragging him out the door and in to the garden. They passed a couple heading for the garden shed and sat down on a bench.

"Is this what you're supposed to do at a party Kagome? Just… Sit around?" said Koga fiddling with his cloak

"Hai, well no, but we're going to" said Kagome looking at his face in the moonlight. He turned to face her with a soft expression in his eyes.

"Kagome…" he whispered moving toward her. Kagome moved toward him slowly too. Their lips were almost touching when Kagome pulled back a few centimeters. _What am I doing? I don't want to do this…What about InuYasha?_ She thought to herself

"Koga…" Kagome whispered "I don't know…"

"What's wrong?" said Koga pulling back a little as well

"N-Nothing" said Kagome

"Oh… He did mention that then?" asked Koga

"Mention what?" Kagome muttered feeling herself about to cry

"He told me that you promised yourself to him" said Koga shrugging "I didn't think it was true, but you look deep in thought right now, it's him isn't it?"

"Koga…" said Kagome "How is it that you can see inside me like that? Know what I'm feeling?" He put his arms around her

"And just what to do?" he asked

"Yes" she said hugging him back

"I still love you Kagome…" he whispered stroking her hair. Kagome smiled and let go of him. She sat up properly

"I know you do" she whispered then leaned towards him and kissed him gently. Koga kissed back and put his hand up behind her head deepening the kiss. Kagome slipped her arms around his waist and kissed him harder. Koga smiled and she felt his fangs against her lips. They broke the kiss both feeling breathless.

"Never forget it"

---(Line)---

"Kagome- you have SO got to get in here- they're playing your song!" squealed Kitchi running outside. She grabbed both Koga and Kagome by their wrists and dragged them inside. It was silent in the main room where Kitchi dragged her in.

"Karaoke!" screamed Hitomi and Eri standing next to a miniature stage with a microphone and speakers.

"Pick your song Kagome!" said Hitomi handing her a list of music. Kagome blanked

"If you guys think I'm getting up there you're wrong" she muttered

"Nope!" they all said pushing her onstage. Kagome had no choice but to obey

"Kagome- sing for me!" shouted Koga grinning

"Fine!" grumbled Kagome picking a song and telling Kitchi to put it on, she took out her vampire teeth as Hitomi got up onstage and took the microphone in her hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you- Miss Kagome Higurashi, singing NO. 1!" a roar erupted from the crowd and everyone surrounded the stage.

**(BoA- once again, not my song but DAMN I WISH IT WAS! It's a seriously awesome song if you've ever heard it, you know what I'm saying)**

**Jikan wa kaze no you na  
Hayasade sugiru keredo  
Taisetsu na mono wa itsumo  
Mamotte kita tsumori dayo **

Massugu na hitomi ni wa  
Kimi dake wo utsusu yo

you're still my NO.1 kimi to deai  
Kagayaiteru kono shunkan wo kanjite iru yo  
Negai yo todoke you're still my NO. 1

Mayototari ah... nayan dari  
Toki ni wa namida wo misete  
Shinjiru tsuyosa wo shitte yuku

Want you get **my love****  
I want you get my love **

Sou, deki nai koto nante  
Nani hitotsu nai yo

you're still my NO.1 kimi to deai  
Shinjiru koto wasure nai yuuki wo mitsuketa yo  
Negai wo komete you're still my NO.1

Te wo nobaseba todoki sou na yume no saki ni wa  
Hitotsu hitotsu kasanete kita kotae ga hora...

Whoa...  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo...

You're still my NO.1 kimi to deai  
Kagayaiteru kono shunkan wo kanjite iru yo  
Negai yo todoke you're still my NO. 1

**kimi to deai  
Shinjiru koto wasure nai yuuki wo mitsuketa yo  
Negai wo komete you're still my NO.1  
(You still my NO. 1)**

"Arigatou!" said Kagome bouncing off the stage in to a sea of people. Yep, crowd surfing- the only way to travel. Kagome was brought back up to the front and Koga seized her in his arms. Everyone whistled as Koga carried her bridal style out the front door and all the way home.

**V- Short Chappie- yes Next Chappie- LONG!**

**Glossary! (The word is in bold, then the meaning follows, I also put in pronunciation of the word just for fun :P)**

**Hai-** Yes - _Hi_

**Eie-** No – _Eee Eh_

**Arigatou- **Thankyou- _Ah ree gut oh_


	7. Home Coming

**Velvet- Hey everyone- I must thank you ALL for the reviews once again. Cause I have lots of them, keep 'em coming by the way. More reviews equal more updates and faster too. Well that's enough from me- on to our EXTRA LONG chapter! Oh, and if you're still in love with the feudal era, prepare to party.**

**Chapter Seven: Homecoming**

Koga carefully placed Kagome down on her feet when they reached the front door of her house. They had received some odd looks from people as they passed the vampiric duo. At which Kagome and Koga either pulled a face or laughed. Kagome unlocked the door and slid it open.

"Hungry?" asked Kagome. Her own stomach was rumbling, even if he said no she was going to make something.

"Yes, quite" replied Koga following her in to the kitchen. Kagome opened the cupboard _What's in here that Koga would actually LIKE to eat… _She thought frowning as she looked at the contents of the pantry. Canned tomatoes, chocolate drink mix, cookies, tinned fruit and potato chips._ Potato chips! _

"Here you go Koga" said Kagome thrusting a packet of chips in to his hands while she opened her own packet.

"Arigatou Kagome" said Koga trying to open the packet- and failing.

"Here, let me" said Kagome seeing he was having trouble. Koga pulled the bag out of her reach

"Eie, I can do it myself" he said poking a claw through the side of the bag and tearing it open. He put his hand in and grabbed some chips.

"Okay" giggled Kagome. She had forgotten just how much fun it is to watch Youkais and even Hanyous try to deal with her era. They went out to the lounge room and sat on the sofa. Kagome switched on the TV and flipped channels until…

"That looks like InuYasha!" Koga exploded with a mouthful of chips. Kagome halted on the channel; It was the Looney Tunes show and Bugs Bunny was wearing a white blonde wig with his ears poking through. Kagome laughed out loud. So hard that she had to put down her chips for fear of spilling them.

"In-Inu-InuYasha! That's Bugs Bunny!" she gasped out between guffaws. Koga gave her an odd look and scrunched up his empty packet.

"I see, this box is really weird…" he trailed off

---(Line)---

"So, my turn?" said Koga inspecting the spinner closely.

"Hai! And hurry up! This hurts!" said Kagome laughing hard. They had been playing twister for the past half an hour because they were bored. And Koga didn't know what 'Twister' was when Kagome referred to it during a conversation they had been having earlier. So she ha dragged out her brother's old mat, and they played Twister- and were having fun.

"Okay okay" said Koga giving the spinner a flick. It spun around until…

"Left leg red!" said Kagome as Koga put his leg carefully underneath Kagome who was holding both feet on green and both hands on red making her form a human bridge. It was also the day after the party- Kagome made him sleep on the couch in the lounge room while she went to her own bed.

"Your turn" said Koga feeling very awkward underneath Kagome like this. Kagome spun the thingy and gasped.

"Left hand… Yellow" she giggled putting fake tension in to it. She carefully moved over Koga to place her hand on the other side of him. He started so shake a little. So did Kagome- if only because she couldn't hold that position.

"My turn?" asked Koga breaking the awkward silence.

"I don't think I can stay like this…." Squealed Kagome straining to stay up

"What do you- augh!" said Koga as Kagome toppled on top of him. She blushed as they both laughed.

"Well… Konnichi wa" said Kagome with her face very close to Koga's.

"Yo" he replied softly, and then gently kissed her. She kissed him back. Koga put his arms around Kagome and pressed her against himself. She put her hands up behind his head and started to kiss him more passionately. They rolled over a little and broke the kiss.

"Koga…" Kagome whispered "What about InuYasha?"

"It doesn't take this long to become human, a member of my tribe once did, they were killed briefly afterwards by us, but my point is- if he hasn't come back by now, do you really think he's going to?" said Koga trying to reason with her. He did have a fair point too.

"Koga?" Kagome said

"Yes?" replied Koga looking in to Kagome's eyes which were showing an odd expression.

"You're probably right" she smiled and kissed him again. Koga, taking this as an open invitation took her in his arms almost roughly "But"

"But?" said Koga worriedly looking up at her.

"Not all the way Koga, not yet" she finished then started removing her pants. She wriggled out of them carefully as Koga took off his armor exposing his fabulous chest. Kagome ran her fingers along his collarbone and down the center of his body until she felt the fur of his (what the hell is that thing he wears called? A skirt? Buck flap? I don't know, so I shall leave it blank…). He brought her up in to a sitting position in his lap facing him.

"Uh, Kagome, this twister mat may not be a good place…" he said slowly.

"Uh… Right" Kagome nodded and stood up. She was still in her bra and underwear as she led Koga upstairs. They walked down the hallway and passed her room.

"Aren't we going…?" asked Koga as they passed it.

"Nope" she shook he head and kept walking until they came to another door. She twisted the doorknob and opened the door. The spare room, holding a large double bed.

"Ah…" said Koga understanding suddenly. She smiled acknowledging him. He pushed her down on the bed, but not too hard, and began kissing her all over. Kagome lay perfectly still in an angelic position until he began pulling off her panties.

"Ahem…" she muttered sitting up and poking him in the forehead. He gave a cheeky grin, left her underwear alone and moved up to her bra. It had a clasp at the back that Koga couldn't see so he just cut it open at the front with a quick flick of his claws. Kagome gasped _damn it! That was my good pair! _Koga licked and sucked at her breast then moved up to her neck kissing it repeatedly. Then he moved down to her shoulder and nibbled at it.

"Koga… Be careful…" said Kagome between gasps as Koga bit her shoulder. She didn't want him to leave any marks for anyone to find **(:cough: InuYasha :cough:)**.

"Hai" said Koga running his hands over her smooth stomach. DING DONG!

"Doorbell? I'm not expecting anyone…" said Kagome sitting up. Koga sat up too and looked put out, he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Can't we just leave it?" he murmured gently pushing her back to lie down.

"No, we can't it might be someone important" she said getting off the bed. Koga's hands slipped off as she walked away. He made to follow her when Kagome turned and stopped him

"What?" said Koga.

"Stay here, just… just in case" she said then she walked to the bathroom. Kagome grabbed a towel off the towel rack and put it around herself. She would pretend she was about to have a shower when she answered the door. DING DONG!

"Coming!" said Kagome running to the door and opening it a crack. Hitomi, Eri and Kitchi were standing there.

"Hey Kagome!" said Eri pushing the door open and letting herself and the others in behind her. _What the hell are they doing here?_

"We thought we'd come around and see you, last night's party was awesome!" said Hitomi looking around the lounge room.

"What the…" said Kitchi spotting the twister mat and clothing AND the armor.

"Oh- it's only you, come on Kagome, it is just you're friends" said Koga standing in the doorway, naked apart from a pair of feudal era underpants aka- fur. The three of them blanked as Koga walked over and picked up Kagome.

"Koga…" Kagome growled.

"Back later" Koga said taking Kagome back to the spare room and shutting the door behind him. He put her on the bed and tried to kiss her. She pushed him away

"Not now!" she hissed. Koga acquired a puzzled expression.

"You can't just leave my friends down there while we come up here and do it!" said Kagome angrily.

"But… why?" said Koga confused.

"Shut up, I might let you try again later" she said walking to the door "But then again maybe not" then she opened the door and crossed to her room. She threw on some clothes and ran downstairs to clean up the twister and clothing covered floor.

"Kagome" said Eri

"Please explain" finished Hitomi. Kagome looked up with her arms full of stuff.

"Explain why Koga was just in here almost naked, why YOU were almost naked and why both your clothes are on the floor" said Kitchi tapping her foot.

"Um… Laundry day?" she said quietly. They all shook their heads slowly.

"If you're having sex with a guy, you can just come out and tell us, we're your friends after all" said Eri folding her arms. Kagome exploded.

"I'M NOT HAVING SEX WITH KOGA!" she screamed. They all rolled their eyes in unison as if to say 'yeah, and the moon is made of cheese' **(hey what? Isn't it made of cheese? I totally thought it was!)**.

"Fine… But next time, don't let us in if you are" said Hitomi walking towards the door to leave. The others followed her.

"Bye Kagome" said Kitchi waving as she left.

---(Line)---

"Thanks for dinner Kagome" said Koga taking a bite of his 'Double Quarter Pounder'. Kagome couldn't think of anything else to get so WacDonalds was on the menu. She chewed her cheeseburger thoughtfully and took a sip of lemonade.

"Yeah yeah…" she replied quietly. Suddenly Koga jumped up.

"You're mad aren't you? You can tell I was lying" he said staring at her. Kagome looked at him strangely.

"Lying? Um…" Kagome was lost for words, but she decided to find out what Koga was blabbering on about and put down her burger "…Yeah, you bet, you can't fool me... Now out with it!"

"InuYasha didn't come and see me 39 days ago…" said Koga

"So it was longer? That's okay Koga, I don't mind if it was one or two days out" said Kagome eating a couple of French fries.

"No… It was less… He came and saw me two days ago…" Koga muttered quietly

"WHAT?" shouted Kagome jumping to her feet

"I knew you'd be mad" Koga said "So we gotta go back now!"

"Now?" Koga, it's 7:00pm we can go back in the morning" said Kagome sitting back down. Koga shook his head furiously.

"No we can't he'll be gone! He told… He told me he has to complete a test, he's human- almost, he only needs to do one more thing, as part of becoming human" said Koga trailing off.

"What is Koga?" said Kagome urgently running around to his side of the table and grabbing him by the shoulders.

"He… He has to sacrifice all of his previous relationships, including you apparently…" Koga said not looking at Kagome.

"And he leaves…" Began Kagome

"Tonight" concluded Koga. Kagome ran up to her room as fast as she could. She dug through her cupboard until she found her bow and arrows. Bolting back downstairs she grabbed Koga by the hand and dragged him outside to the well.

"Let's go!" she said diving in with Koga after her. She hit the bottom of the well and looked up, trees and a clear night sky. _Home…_

"Want a hand?" asked Koga standing at the top of the well already.

"Yes please" she said and he jumped down and lifted her out. They ran as fast as they could to Kaede's village, where a lot had changed. Kaede was walking towards them with a group of village warriors carrying torches and swords. She appeared not to notice them until Kagome shouted out to her

"Kaede!" yelled Kagome. Kaede stopped and looked up. She began to walk a bit faster as soon as she saw Kagome. Kagome followed Kagome who was running as fast as she could manage with her bow towards the villagers. When she reached them she was feeling quite out of breath.

"We're looking for InuYasha" said Koga for Kagome who was now doubled over gasping for air. Kaede paused for a moment to think, her memory was slowly escaping her. Then she opened her mouth,

"InuYasha is…"

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER EIGHT

**Glossary! (The word is in bold, then the meaning follows, I also put in pronunciation of the word just for fun :P)**

**Hai-** Yes - _Hi_

**Eie-** No – _Eee Eh_

**Onegai-** Please –_Oh Neh Guy_

**Arigatou-** Thank you – _Ah Ree Ga Toe_


	8. Deep Scars

**Velvet- Now I know I was a bit of an evil one leaving you all hanging there, but, my internet on the main computer I use is down and I've either borrowed my dad or my friend's computers to upload them. So I'll pass the chapters on to friends and get them to update for me okay? In the meantime contend with the 'Taking forever' chapters. But enough chatter from me, it's time for chapter eight!**

**Chapter Eight: Deep Scars**

"What? What!" said Kagome shaking Kaede by the shoulders with insanity

"He-e-e-e ju-u-u-ust le-e-e-eft" said Kaede her voice going wobbly with Kagome's shaking. Kagome twirled around to face Koga; she took his hand in hers

"Please, can you take me to him Koga? Sniff him out or something? I can't let him become human if it means forgetting me!" Kagome said urgently. Koga thought for a moment, he really still despised InuYasha and wanted Kagome for himself. But he saw the desperate look in her eyes and nodded firmly.

"I will Kagome, for you" he said scooping her off the ground and placing her on his back. Kagome waved to Kaede before they disappeared in a gust of wind.

Koga ran as fast as he could following InuYasha's fresh mutt-like scent for around half an hour, then he stopped suddenly. Kagome gave a start

"Koga? What's wrong why did we stop?" she said leaning over his shoulder to look in front of them, there was nothing there.

"The scent's… Gone?" said Koga slowly as he looked around "I can smell it, but it stops a few feet away" Kagome slid Koga's back and on to the ground. Koga enjoyed the sensation.

"What do you mean gone!" she said irately. Koga walked forward slowly

"It's stops about…" he walked further "here!" he said before a purple and white flash of light hit him and he was thrown backwards on to his back.

"Koga!" said Kagome worriedly running to him and crouching down. Koga pushed himself in to a sitting position and stared straight ahead.

"Barrier" he muttered. Kagome placed an arm around his shoulders and gave him a quick squeeze.

"Are you alright Koga?" she questioned. He nodded and placed his head just above her breast. Kagome made to stand up and Koga moved.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked helping Kagome to her feet after he had gotten to his own

"I could try shooting an arrow, I don't know if it'd be as effective as the backlash wave that InuYasha must have used but I'll try" Kagome said grabbing an arrow from her quiver and knocking it in to place on the bow. She took careful aim and fired; there was a white flash and a hole, barely large enough to put your head through appeared.

"Is that supposed to happen?" said Koga. Kagome shrugged

"Do you think you can kick away enough for us to get through Koga? I don't think my arrows will quite cut it" Koga looked doubtful before Kagome added in a soft voice "Because you're so big… and strong…"

"Right" said Koga receiving a huge ego boost. He ran forward and placed three swift kicks below Kagome's first shot. It broke apart a little more so you could probably squeeze through if you tried and if you were about ten years old.

"Damn" said Kagome inspecting the hole "We need something stronger or InuYasha's going to get away!" she took an arrow from her quiver

"Well obviously this isn't working too well" said Koga as Kagome stabbed at the edges of the hole making it slowly bigger- very slowly.

"Better ideas?" quipped Kagome. Koga rolled his eyes

"More power?" he suggested

"I have 9 arrows left, what power were you thinking?" said Kagome getting to her feet and putting the arrow back.

"I dunno, try shooting three at the same time?" said Koga. Kagome thought for a minute, _Maybe Koga's not just all muscle and ego, there might actually be a brain in there_

"Okay" Kagome said firmly. She seized three arrows, picked up her bow and held them in place with her fingers, just before she fired Kagome closed her eyes and prayed _Please let this work, I have to get to InuYasha… _The arrows flew from her bow and plunged into the mystical barrier in front of them. The landscape shivered and melted away leaving a quite different scene to the one the barrier had been pretending to be.

"It's a massacre…" muttered Koga walking forward slowly and looking around at the ambiance. Kagome followed timidly.

"Koga, what do you think did this?" said Kagome drawing conclusions in her own head and praying they weren't true.

"You decide" he said crouching down to inspect some huge marks on the ground. It was as if a giant being had clawed the ground and left scratch marks.

"…Wind scar…" she whispered "No!" Koga turned around just as Kagome fell to her knees. All around them both were bodies and carcasses of both human and demonic appearance. Koga dashed over and knelt next to Kagome putting his arms around her in a comforting way. Kagome felt hot tears spring to her eyes.

"I think you already figured, but this was definitely InuYasha's work, the bodies around here reek of his scent" said Koga carefully. Kagome shook her head

"Koga, I must be crazy aren't I?" she said her voice crumbling "Crazy to want to be with a man who does… this"

"Maybe, but if there's one thing I know about love, it's to trust your heart" said Koga showing himself to be strangely philosophical at that moment. Kagome looked up slowly and Koga pulled her to her feet gently.

"I want…" Kagome began; she gulped "I want to go… home…"

"I understand Kagome, we'll come back tomorrow and-" Koga said before Kagome cut across him

"No" she said firmly trying to regain control over herself "I want to go home, and never come back"

**Hope Y'all enjoyed that, or… felt very sad for Kagome…: coughs awkwardly: short-yes. Next chapter- LONG! I think I'll have a… thing at the bottom of each Chappie, so here we go:**

_Back at the writer's den_

_Velvet leans back in her computer chair having a stretch as Billy walks in. _

"_**Done? ALREADY?"** Billy says_

"_Yup"_

"_**Better start on updating that other story now eh?"**_

"_Nope, I plan to go read some other stuff and leave my readers hanging for ages like the evil –bleep- I am!"_

"_**You really are a -bleep- aren't you?" **Billy sneaks up behind Velvet and pokes her in the back of the head. Velvet growls and makes a swipe at him. Billy dodges and runs out of the room. Velvet gives chase_

_+Will Billy Live? Will Velvet Kill Him? How Many Toes Do Fish Have! Find out in the next installment of (**Did you even give this a title? **Shut up Billy!) Yeah, ill figure out the name later...+_


	9. Slicing Through Time

**Velvet- Thanks all for reviewing, I'd just like to say it's great to hear feedback both good and bad, and that yes I believe fish have toes SO THERE. On with the Chappie…**

**Chapter Nine: Slicing through time**

"Kagome?" asked Koga quietly as she exited the well before him. He jumped up and out only to see Kagome disappear through the door. He followed her

"Go home Koga" she said before he could get near enough. Koga kept walking with her fast, upset, hurried pace.

"I want to know that you'll be okay" he said. She ignored him and broke in to a run to try and get inside her house. Koga beat her to the door and blocked it.

"Get out of the way Koga!" Kagome said angrily trying to push him out of the way. As she had expected, he didn't budge and inch.

"No, I'm staying with you until you're happy, you're not happy, and all the time I've been here you haven't been happy. It's more than InuYasha, now tell me…" Koga picked her up around the waist and lifted her off the ground so she couldn't run away again "What is going on?"

"It's none of your business Koga!" Kagome half shouted kicking and struggling to get herself free

"I'm making it my business, I love you Kagome, but you love someone else and if that guy isn't me I'd like to know why. You know I've always loved you, I don't care about your jewel shard seeking ability, I just want someone I can be with and have to myself forever" Koga said. Kagome stopped struggling, Koga put her down carefully

"Koga…" Kagome was lost for words, then she thought of something "What about Ayame?" Koga blanked. He narrowed his eyes

"What about her…" He muttered

"Well, you DID promise to marry her a very long time ago, even before you met me, don't you think she'd appreciate your love more? Besides…" Kagome struggled to think of more reasons for him to go away "Won't you want FULL demon children? I can only offer you half-demon babies" Kagome said- then really wished she hadn't

"You've been thinking about our children?" said Koga incredulously. He threw his arms around her in a tight Koga-love hug. Kagome sweat-dropped.

"Ko-ga… Air!" said Kagome trying to break free of the bone crushing hug.

"It's okay, we can turn you demon" Koga shrugged. He had moved out of the doorway. Kagome saw an escape route, she made a run for it

"Bye Koga!" she said running off. Koga blinked for a few seconds then chased her in to the house

"KAGOME!" he shouted looking around everywhere, Kagome's scent was everywhere, he couldn't decipher which one was the one he was looking for. He ran through the kitchen and then upstairs. A cupboard door shuddered and Kagome emerged looking around carefully to make sure Koga wasn't there. He wasn't so she grabbed her bow and arrows and ran

She reached the curb panting; she hailed a cab and got in. They drove off as Kagome gave directions to Eri's house

---(Line)---

"…and I don't know how to get rid of him!" finished Kagome in tears. They were sitting on Eri's mother's sofa drinking coffee

"Well" said Eri setting down her cup on the coffee table "I could look after him for you if you like, as long as he's not dangerous"

"Would you?" asked Kagome quickly. Eri shrugged

"Sure, I need a new boyfriend anyway, Shinji's starting to bother me…"

"Great!" Kagome cut in "He'll be he in a few minutes, he can follow my scent you see and…"

"KAGOME!" Exploded a voice, then Koga burst in to the room

"Koga, Eri, Eri, Koga, you've met before, she loves you, bye!" said Kagome quickly then she raced out of the room. Eri blinked, Koga walked over and sat next to her. He looked in to her eyes carefully

"Is this true?" he said quietly. Eri took one quick look at his muscled arms and answered in a flash

"I'm yours…" before pushing herself upon him

---(Line)---

Kagome was off and running down the street her feet hitting the pavement one after the other faster each time. As she dodged people on the street she thought about InuYasha and the massacre he was supposed to have caused. _Loved me? Ha, he would have come back to seek advice if he really DID have to break up with me, Koga wasn't lying I can tell that much, but why would InuYasha kill so many people? Maybe his demon side took him over- OH NO! What if he changed in to a demon? A full- wait… no Koga would have smelled that if it were half demon or full demon. But maybe he was lying again-_

"Oof!" gasped Kagome as she fell to the ground. A hand appeared to help her to her feet.

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going" said a girl heaving her up. A little cat pounced around her ankles. It was then Kagome noticed the cat had two tails and she was no-longer standing on the sidewalk…

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER TEN!

And now for another installment of:

_**+Did You Even Give This A Title+**_

_Last Time:_

"_Billy, I'm sorry about chasing you"_

"_**It's okay, we teddies take a lot of –Bleep!- from our owners"**_

"_I love you Billy"_

_:Cuddles:_

"_Billy! Is my hot cocoa ready?" shouted Velvet as she shook her tired typing hands_

"_**Yup! Here it is- oops!"** Billy stumbled and the mug of warm chocolaty goodness slipped and tipped… all over the keyboard. Velvet and Billy yelled_

"_I'm in so much –bleep!- if my dad finds out!" _

"_**Yeah you are…" **_

"_Are you going to help or just STAND there?" _

"_**I'm thinking…Sit here"** Billy took a seat_

"_That's not funny Billy, I'll tell dad that you spilled it!"_

"_**And you're father is going to believe a stuffed bear made you hot cocoa then spilled it on the keyboard- I'm not tall enough to reach the mugs! What am I- Barney!"**_

"_If I tell, those guys in the white suits'll take me away again and then you'll have NO-ONE to make hot cocoa for!"_

"…**_How many more paper towels do you need?"_**

_Will Velvet and Billy get the mess cleaned up before Dad comes home? Find out next time!_


	10. Slicing Through Time Part 2

**Velvet- Hey all, thanks for reviewing even with my serious lack of updatey goodness. Our school's gone and updated security, so in order not to get busted, I'm going to have to update from home MEANING that it will take me much longer to update etc. So all you can do is tell your friends about this fic and wait for me to update. Much Apologieness. **

**Chapter Ten: Slicing Through Time (part 2)**

Kagome got to her feet and brushed herself off

"It's okay, I was running…" Kagome was saying before she looked up "…a bit too- SANGO!" And she was right it was indeed Sango

"Kagome? Is that you?" said Sango

"Yes! But wait, what am I doing here? I didn't come through the well…" Kagome was at a loss

"You didn't? But I didn't think there was another way through from your time to ours Kagome, and I'm nowhere near the well either" said Sango also very confused

"This is weird, what are you doing here anyway?" asked Kagome

"I'm out here doing some slaying for another village" explained Sango

"Oh" Kagome said. She began to walk away

"Kagome! Where are you going?" said Sango "Do you even know how far it is to walk back to the well from here?... you're not even heading the right w-"

"I'm not walking! It's not me I'm being… Controlled or something! Help Sango!" screamed Kagome as she walked faster away from Sango

"Kirara, get Miroku" said Sango. The two-tailed cat transformed and flew off

"Miroku? He's here too?" Kagome said surprised

"Yeah, he's… um… Helping me with…" Sango couldn't seem to get the words out as she followed Kagome. Kagome picked up her stuttering fragments of emotion and guessed what had happened

"You guys got together didn't you!" she said then giggled. Sango stayed silent and kept walking "You did! I knew it, it was always going to happen…"

"Sango!" shouted a familiar voice. Kirara landed with Miroku astride her "What's wrong, Kirara bid me to follow her and- Kagome!" Miroku fell off Kirara's back

"Hey Miroku!" said Kagome as her feet carried her further away

"Hello Kagome! What brings… or um…takes you from here?" said Miroku watching her retreating back with faint intrest.

"Stop me and maybe we can find out!" she said becoming annoyed "Besides… My feet hurt…"

"Very well, I will use one of my sutra charms to un cast the spell that appears to be upon you…" said Miroku jogging over to catch up. He walked alongside Kagome dodging various trees and shrubs that came their way as Kagome moved clumsily around them like it was some sort of odd game.

"Could you hurry up a little?" said a disgruntled Kagome who had- yet again- found her hair tangled in a branch "Ouch!" she gasped as it came free taking several strands of her black hair with it

"You can't rush magic…" muttered Miroku examining something in front of Kagome. He smiled and seized a piece of air, holding it like a string he took one of his sutras and wrapped it around something, then he let go and it hung there in the air.

"Invisible cord?" Kagome guessed

"Magic twine, someone wants you Kagome" aid Miroku. Sango and Kirara flew over head.

"Hey you guys!" said Sango looking ahead "We're heading for a huge castle, could that be the source of the magic twine?" asked Sango

"Possibly" said Miroku taking a long piece of rope from within his robes and tying it to the invisible one, he held on and leant back on his sandals. Kagome raised and eyebrow as if to say 'What the –bleep-'

"Miroku, what the hell are you doing?" Kagome asked

"Hitching a ride, hey, why not!" shrugged Miroku as he almost water-skied toward the castle

---(Line)---

"Castle, dead ahead guys, get ready we don't know what's going to happen here" said Sango to Kagome and Miroku who was still dirt-skiing next to Kagome.

_Meanwhile inside the castle…_

"Get ready, here she comes" said a woman's voice as the person speaking looked in to mirror held by a little girl. She was twirling a piece of leather around her finger, on the string there was a large diamond shaped jewel. It was a deep purple and had streaks of black running through it. The mirror showed Kagome walking along, then Miroku slid onscreen and the girl spoke

"She is not alone sister" said the girl

"Not to worry Kanna" said the woman indicating the girl "InuYasha will take care of them…"

"Eek!" screamed Kagome as suddenly she stopped walking and toppled over. Miroku's rope went slack and he toppled over too. Sango peered down

"What's going on you two?" she said taking Kirara down to them. Kagome pushed herself in to a sitting position and put a hand to her head

"…that hurt…" she murmured as Miroku sat up too and put a comforting arm around her for once not-in-a-lecherous way. She was glad for the support she felt quite light headed and her legs were like jelly.

"What happened?" said Sango dismounting from Kirara.

"The rope's gone" said Miroku waving a hand in front of him

"That would explain why we fell over" said Kagome stating the obvious. Hey! She wasn't feeling too good, couldn't be helped.

"Yes… It's not far to the castle now, we may as well walk" said Sango looking ahead through the trees where the castle indeed was. Kagome picked up her bow and quiver of arrows and walked shakily toward the castle with the others. Her sneakers were covered in small twigs and burs and other pieces of nature she noticed as she looked down at her clothes. Her black skirt had a few leaves attached to it as well.

"Great I'm a walking 4th grade science project…" she whispered to herself in a contemptuous voice

---(Line)---

"Hey ladies, there's the castle!" said Miroku waking the others from their walking stupor. They all looked up.

"…It's big" said Sango. She was right, the thing was fucking huge! And rather ornately decorated with various statues, courtyards and was complete with it's very own shrine.

"Yeah, pretty too" said Kagome. There was a whooshing noise behind them and someone spoke

"Glad you like it… It's the last thing you'll ever see"

Everyone whipped around and standing there was Kagura and Kanna. Kagura had an arm across the chest of a rather infuriated InuYasha. He was trying to move, but it appeared there was some sort of barrier holding him back. He did not have his Tetsuaiga. Kanna had the sword strapped to her back and was still holding her mirror

"Ka…gome!" InuYasha managed to choke out. Kagura threw him a vicious glance and he grunted in pain.

"InuYasha!" Kagome gasped making toward him.

"No" said Kagura throwing a hand in front of Kagome, a gust of wind hit her and threw her back on to Miroku

"Leave her!" growled InuYasha slowly turning his head toward Kagura. His anger was building up his power. It was only just as he turned his head that Kagome noticed there was a star shaped jewel on his forehead. It glimmered in the sunlight and was dark purple and had lines of black through it, much like the one hanging from Kagura's neck.

"Are you cross InuYasha? Does that mean you want to fight now?" she said with a wicked smile. Kagome saw something she had never seen on InuYasha's face before, a look of pure fear and terror. He was afraid of her? It didn't make sense

"What are you talking about bitch?" spat Kagome taking a threatening step forward with a glare in her eyes that could melt steel "Let InuYasha go"

"NO!" yelled InuYasha. Kagura cocked her head toward him

"If she wants you let go…" said Kagura softly with a grin "…We should obey her wishes… Kill them!"

InuYasha's body shook his eyes flashed red as if he were changing to a full demon form but then they went back to normal only his pupils were totally black and took up most of his eye. He looked like a zombie as Kanna handed him his sword and he moved forward towards Kagome.

"Kagome no!" shouted Sango. Kagome ran to him and threw her arms around him and held on tightly. He picked her up by the back of her shirt and threw her a several metres away. She landed roughly. She sat up just in time to see Sango exposed to InuYasha's sword. In one huge slice he had cut her across the chest. Blood sprayed the ground in pebble sized droplets as Sango fell backwards in slow motion and landed in the dirt with a soft thud.

"INUYASHA!" screamed Kagome "SIT BOY!" His head dipped toward the ground, but did not have the effect Kagome was hoping for. Instead he ran over to her and held his sword with two hands. He raised it above his head and brought it down swiftly upon her…

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER ELEVEN

+_Did You Even Give This A Title_+

"_Billy! Paper towels! Stat!" shouted Velvet. Billy bolted off to the kitchen to get some as Velvet picked up the keyboard inspecting the damage. Something crackled and sparks flew. Billy arrived back with the towels_

"_**Got them!" **he said triumphantly holding them aloft. Velvet snatched them and dabbed at the mess on the table. _

_Suddenly Billy's clumsy teddy paws bumped the monitor. A screwdriver fell down and on to the keyboard. There was a huge flash of light and the monitor became a bluish tunnel_

"_BILLY! What the hell did you do!" yelled Velvet. Papers and computer game manuals fluttered around them both as the tunnel had some sort of sucking force_

"_I guess accidents happen…And big whirly vortexes open in monitors" she said slowly. Billy nodded in agreement._

"_**Uh…" **said Billy sliding forward and heading for the monitor **"I think I'm being sucked- IIIIIINNNNN!" **Billy was lifted off the floor and plunged headfirst in to the monitor, he went right in and began shrinking. _

"_BILLY!" Velvet screamed and made a grab for his leg as it disappeared through. The force of the tunnel dragged her in quickly. There was another flash of light and they both went spinning and twirling through the vortexy thing._

"_**What's happening Velvet?" **shouted Billy as they spun out of control faster and faster. Velvet's eyes widened as she replied_

"_You think I would know! I think I'm gonna be sick…" She said just as the spinning stopped and they landed on a green grassy hill. Billy waddled over to her quickly._

"_**Are you okay?"** he said as she retched. A multicoloured mass of pixel landed on the grass in front of them_

"_Urgh… no… OH MY RA!" said Velvet shocked. Billy's eyes widened too. Velvet had realized the grass wasn't moving and looked down the huge valley they seemed to be in… And saw the 'Start' button_

_+Where in Ra's name are Billy and Velvet? Will someone click the 'start' button? Are ants going to be attracted to the chocolatey mess on the keyboard! Find out next time+_


	11. Mind Your Head

**Velvet- I honestly don't know where this story is going! I did… but then I didn't! It's really annoying! So, expect anything, because this could all be a dream; Kagome might be in a coma the whole time; or maybe the whole world will just blow up- I- DON'T-KNOW! ("I don't know"- Danny Jones ha ha ha ha ha, love him- but not like that)**

**Chapter Eleven: Mind your head**

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Kagome screamed rolling out of the way as InuYasha tried to cut her in half. Kagura erupted in cackling laughter. Tetsuaiga had only just missed cutting her in half by inches, although it did manage to nick her skirt. There was a ripping noise as it tore.

"Mind your head kagome dear" laughed Kagura as InuYasha tried to cut it off.

"Kagome, run!" said InuYasha as he ran towards her sword held aloft.

"Miroku! He's under some sort of spell, help!" shouted Kagome trying to escape as InuYasha grabbed the back of her shirt. His claws ripped through the material easily and scratched her back.

"I'm trying!" said Miroku trying to find an nearly useful sutra charm, he'd take one, throw it at InuYasha and nothing'd happen so he tried another…

"Not helping Miroku! If you save me I promise you can perv on me for a whole day!" said Kagome. Miroku looked up Sango narrowed her eyes at him. He raced around gathering all his sutras and threw them all at InuYasha. They stopped him…Sort of. They'd covered his eyes so he couldn't see. They ran.

"After them!" screamed Kagura. InuYasha was running around blindly, he ripped off the sutras and stared at Kagura. His eyes were back to normal and the shards of the star shaped jewel were lying on the ground.

"What? No kill them! Not me, attack them"

"Iron Reaver…"

"Kanna, help!"

"Soul…"

"Take someone else, leave us alone we have done nothing wrong!"

"STEALER!"

---(Line)---

"InuYasha!" said Kagome running to him and throwing her arms around him. She buried her head in his chest and wouldn't let go. InuYasha winced in pain, it appeared he had some cuts on him, and he gently pushed her away. He sniffed her

"…Why him?" he muttered. Kagome blinked

"What are you talking about InuYasha?" Sango and Miroku were inspecting the julienne Kagura at present.

"Why…Koga? His scent is all over you and… He smells aroused, what did you do with him?" InuYasha said quietly. Sango and Miroku were just close enough to hear

"InuYasha, it's been two years! I got lonely!" Kagome felt tears gathering behind her face "My mother died, my grandfather died, my brother was taken away and I thought you didn't love me anymore!" she burst in to tears. InuYasha couldn't take it, he picked her up and ran off. Sango and Miroku were left in a gust of dust.

"…Well that was certainly interesting" said Miroku

"I didn't know Kagome's family wasn't with her anymore, poor Kagome" said Sango

---(Line)---

"So Koga…" said Eri gently pushing herself up off Koga's naked body "How'd you meet Kagome?"

"She was traveling with some friends and InuYasha and on the way she met me and my tribe" he shrugged. Eri blinked

"Tribe?"

"Of wolf demons" he explained.

"Oh…" Eri was becoming less thrilled with her new man by the minute. Although, he _was _rather good in bed apparently…

---(Line)---

"Where are we?" said Kagome when InuYasha put her down. He wiped away her tears gently

"Somewhere private" he said. Kagome leant against a nearby tree. They seemed to be in some sort of deep wood

"I see…" she said and let her head hang. InuYasha walked about a metre away from her and didn't face her

"Koga was supposed to tell you I had left to transform, I was almost done when Kagura captured me, he must have told you or you wouldn't have come" he said. Kagome felt the words digging in to her. She nodded

"He told me" she whispered

"Then why did you…" said InuYasha not able to finish his sentence. Kagome's head snapped up.

"We didn't… do…That! It's not what you think" stammered Kagome. InuYasha turned to face her

"What exactly AM I supposed to think Kagome? I couldn't be happier that you came back to me. But then you were reeking of mangy wolf!" said InuYasha "I'm trying to understand you, I am, but you don't know how much evidence is against you here"

"I'm sorry… I meant to come back… But I didn't know how long you'd be gone, and when Mom died… Everything went… black…" she twisted the hem of her ripped skirt between her fingers as she spoke "I never once forgot about you while everything was happening, even at the funeral when I was crying for her, I still thought of you, wondered when you would be back… After a while I didn't know if you were coming back at all"

Kagome's head dropped down again sadly. A few tears pushed themselves over the edge of her eyelids and plopped in to the dirt. InuYasha spoke softly

"I should have come back… I was thinking about you too. Kagura's had me under her spell for so long… I escaped not long ago and told the first person I came to, to find you, it just so happens it was Koga" said InuYasha glumly "She caught me just after I gave Koga the message, I felt her crawling up my back as she took hold once again…" Kagome was sad for herself, but also for InuYasha. She was twice as upset and couldn't handle it. She burst in to much louder sobs. InuYasha swept over and held her in his arms gently stroking her hair whispering 'Don't cry' over and over.

"I need you InuYasha, say you won't leave me?" she said between her last few sobs.

"I promise" he replied. She gave a tiny smile

"So, if Koga's not here with you, where is he?" said InuYasha timidly, half of him thinking he was in some sort of cage in Kagome's time naked and ready to ravish Kagome, the other half prayed he was no where near Kagome's time.

"He's back in my time" she answered simply. _Crap_ thought the second side of InuYasha as it popped like a balloon "He's with a friend of mine, she really likes him" _Ha ha! _Shouted the second side of InuYasha as it came running in to view and kicked both Koga and his cage out of the way then proceeded with an odd happy dance.

"InuYasha, come home with me" said Kagome. InuYasha grinned and scooped her up to run to the well

_+Did you even give this a title+_

"_Oh my ra, BILLY! We're on my desktop!" screamed Velvet, but only a white bubble came out, then her words slowly appeared before her inside the bubble. Billy laughed, until he saw 'Ha ha ha' come out in his own bubble, then he pouted_

"_**How do you know we're on your desktop?" **asked Billy._

"_Because…Look! That's my folder there, and if you go in, this's my stories folder!" said Velvet pulling open the folder and wandering around_

"_**This is really weird…"**said Billy. Velvet agreed_

"_I'm hungry…" moaned Velvet. _

"**_Try these, they taste okay" said Billy munching on the edge of a folder he just created. Quickly, 'New Folder 2' was eaten as well._**

"_Hey, where's the internet button, I want to go visit my mates! All we need to do is find the address…" said Velvet opening internet explorer._

"_**What about fanfiction?"** Billy said. Velvet grinned and looked up the history, she selected and away the page went._

"_**Search us, search us!" **cried Billy dancing around on the page. Velvet obeyed and typed in Black-Blooded-Wolf-Demon on the onscreen keyboard. The page whizzed away before them and brought them to Velvet's profile._

"_Wow… My profile sure is crap… Let's go look at my stories!" so they ran down the page and dived in to 'Don't Forget Me' Chapter Twelve. _

"_**Billy, shield your eyes, it's a lemon" **said Velvet. Billy covered his eyes with his paws and kept walking_

"_He he!"giggled Velvet "I never knew how weird I sound until I look back at my stuff, honestly, people must think I'm some perverted chick who wanders around cyberspace looking up porn, that or I'm a whore"_

"_**I don't think you're a whore… But as for the pervert stuff…" **Billy uncovered his eyes, saw a naked InuYasha and covered them back up again **"…Can we change chapters?"**_

"_I want to go back outside… I've got it!" Velvet gasped snapping her fingers_

_+What is Velvet's brilliant plan? Did Billy really keep his eyes shut the whole time? Is InuYasha the sexiest dog demon alive? (Damn straight he is!) Then tune in to the next chapter for all of these answers and MORE+_


	12. Notice

**Velvet- I have become bore with this story… So Chapter twelve is the ending point sadly. Thanks all for reviewing etc. Please read my new Evangelion fic 'A Vampiric Dream' it's an AU, so it doesn't matter if you don't know the story of Eva. Thanks very much for reading and reviewing… Now read the last chapter!**


	13. Together

**Velvet- I think this shall be the last chapter… I've decided this story is way too boring, but I plan to go out with a bang- so prepare yourself for a lemon fest with… I ain't gonna spoil it! But you can probably guess**

**Chapter Twelve: Together**

"Come lie down on the bed with me my darling" said a soft male voice

"I shall" said a female voice. The figure belonging to the woman crept over to the man and lay down next to him

"We haven't been together long, but I think it's time… " said the man. The woman nodded and let the man pull down her sleeves and kiss her neck. She arched her back and they whispered each others names as the wind blew out the torches in the room around them

**WAIT FOR IT...**

**YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHO!**

**WAIIIIIIT FOOOOR IIIIT...**

**Okay:**

"Miroku!"

"Sango!"

---(Line)---

Kagome took InuYasha's hand and lead him up the stairs in the shrine and out in to the night. It had taken a long time to get back so it was already quite late at night in her time and in the feudal era. She walked to the front door and found a note there from Eri

_Kagome,_

_Me and the girls are taken Koga clubbing tonight, were all going to stay at Ayumi's place and he'll be back sometime tomorrow night_

_From Eri_

Kagome pulled the note off the door and went inside with InuYasha in tow. InuYasha looked around. Kagome's house had changed since he had been there last. She shut the blinds on the windows and turned out the lights. They were in darkness apart from the moonlight coming through the cracks between the shutters. InuYasha moved forward and in one sweeping movement, pulled Kagome in to his arms and kissed her.

"InuYasha" gasped Kagome breaking the kiss

"Yes?" He answered. She took his hand and led him quickly upstairs. Instead of going ahead in to the spare room she pulled him in to her own room. She pushed him down on to the single bed and left him sitting there while she shuffled around turning on her CD player

"A little music…" she murmured as she set up her computer to play a list of songs. 'Accidentally in love' started playing. InuYasha's dog ears pricked up.

"Music, I will never understand your music Kagome…" he said his ears moving around as all different sounds came from the speakers. Kagome smiled

"That's the part I missed most" she said putting up a hand to stroke them. He batted her hand away playfully with one hand as the other put a hand around her waist and pulled her gently down on top of him. She leaned forward and kissed him when they were lying comfortably.

"Kagome… Are we going to…" he said trailing off. She nodded slowly

"I've been saving myself for you InuYasha…" she whispered. He put a hand up behind her head and kissed her. She kissed a little harder and they started kissing roughly. InuYasha tenderly turned her over so he was on top of her kissing deeply. His lips left her mouth and found their way to her neck where he planted hundreds of kisses between whispers of 'I love you Kagome'.

Kagome grabbed the bottom edge of his Kimono and shirt and pulled them both up over his head so his bare flesh with a few small cuts was exposed. She put her arms around him and made him turn over. She pinned him down gently with both hands before swooping down and kissing his neck. She planted kisses down the center of his chest and stopped when she came to the edge of his pants.

"Tell your pants it's rude to point" she giggled. InuYasha blushed as she came back up and kissed his lips hard. They pulled away a few seconds later gasping for air. He took off Kagome's top and half rolled his eyes when he found the bra. Kagome pulled off the remains of her skirt revealing black lace panties to match her bra.

InuYasha felt his way around her back after being told to do so and found the clasp. He undid it and let his hands cup the little white doves of flesh on her chest while he kissed her. He wriggled out of his pants and was left with… Well nothing. Then he gently pulled off Kagome's panties and threw them to the floor with the rest of the clothing that they had been wearing. InuYasha lightly flipped her over and felt himself swell up as he looked at her beautiful naked body. He hovered there in midair above Kagome until she spoke

"Now InuYasha…" she whispered. He slid in to her smoothly and drew out slowly, then pressed back in again. Kagome gasped and put her arms around him. She bit her lip when the pain came and let out a tiny whine. He nuzzled his head in to her shoulder kissing it and whispering tenderly

"It won't hurt for long". He was right, it was hurt for a few seconds but then she felt nothing but pure bliss. InuYasha went in and out more quickly

"Harder InuYasha" Kagome gasped as she got more used to the feeling InuYasha obeyed and pressed in. Kagome moaned. InuYasha was sweating a little, but he wasn't going to give up so easily. He loved the feel of Kagome's arms around him once again. Kagome dug her nails in to his back. InuYasha growled with the delicious pain it made him feel. They whispered each others names for a long while afterwards until Kagome kissed him on the lips and let him carefully roll off beside her. Both of them fell asleep almost instantaneously.

---(Line)---

Kagome awoke slowly in the morning. She opened on eye carefully not wanting to get up, but as she did she remembered the hunk of sexy half dog demon beside her. Kagome opened both eyes and propped herself up on her elbow facing the sleeping dog. As she watched he awoke slowly as well and looked in to her eyes and smiled, she smiled back and kissed him.

"Question…" said InuYasha sleepily.

"mmm?" said Kagome moving in to InuYasha's embrace as he put an arm around her.

"You haven't been practicing iron reaver soul stealer have you? Because I have some serious scratches on my back from you babe" he said furrowing his brow and staring at the ceiling. Kagome giggled.

"You weren't so bad yourself" she replied

"Ah… That's another bad side of the half demon coming out in me" he answered.

"Yes, I'm sure, very bad and _very_ naughty" she giggled again. InuYasha put a hand up to stoke her hair as she lay her head on his chest.

"So… InuYasha, do you still want to become human?" she asked

"Of course I do! Only if it will make you happy" he said. Kagome reached up and kissed him again.

"After last night… Promise me you won't!" she laughed as InuYasha flipped her over and began kissing her. Bathed in the early morning sun, they kissed and cuddled as the happy couple they were…

**_The En- _WAIT! What happened to Koga!**

**Meanwhile At Ayumi's house…**

"Koga…" whispered Eri sweetly as she wriggled up next to him. She was sprawled on the edge of a double bed, both of them completely naked. Suddenly Ayumi and Yuka came and pressed their own naked bodies against him.

"That was some great night thanks to you Koga…" muttered Ayumi resting her head on his chest he put his arms out and the all huddled in.

"Not at all, it was you ladies that made all the fun" replied Koga sleepily after a hard night of… Well guess!

**NOW It's the en- **WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! What about Velvet and Billy! **They're a sub-story, it doesn't count! **Yeah, well where are we gone put the rest of them? **Try reading… Ah, we'll just put the whole thing on here, Kay? **Hokai!

_**THE END!**_

_+ Did you even give this a title+_

"_**So what's your idea?" **asked Billy stepping on the 'x' to shut the program. Velvet ran down to the start button and pressed it hard._

"_I figure we go find 'voice recorder' to send out a message to whoever comes past the computer and get them to help us" said Velvet proudly as she ran up to 'Accessories'_

"_**But what if the person coming past isn't a nerd…Like your father- the know nothing about technology"** Billy reasoned_

"_We'll get him to call- 1800 MY NERDS" shrugged Velvet. **Note: 1800 MY NERDS is not owned by me, they are an actually thing here in Australia… Well, Queensland anyway**_

"_**We're doomed" **muttered Billy. _

_---(Line)---_

"_Testing…testing…1…2…3… Okay, hi, this is Velvet and Billy, dad, if you're listening, me and Billy are turning in for the night, if you need us we're on slide…7 of 'The Modern Household' power point on the desktop- we're also probably asleep, okay bye…By the way, did I mention we're in the computer? Big place with a whole lot of icons"_

**Yeah um, i'm way too lazy to finish this, and i don't quite know where it is going... This story was a total flop I say, thanks for reviewing this shit, but yeah, this is terrible.**

**I have begun my other story: A Vampiric Dream, it's an Evangelion AU so, you don't have to know the story of Eva to read it. Although a reference or two is made and might make more sense if you DO know Eva. It's kinda Angsty... Okay a lot angsty, and if you're not in to blood and guts etc. etc... It may not be for you. But it's a humurous story nonetheless. Enjoy!**


End file.
